villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ten (Batman Beyond)
Melanie Walker, otherwise known as, Ten, is an ex-criminal and the daughter to the leaders of the Royal Flush Gang. She was a low ranking member of the gang a loner and outcast to both the world and her family. She wss voiced by Olivia d'Abo, who also voiced Star Sapphire and Morgaine Le Fey in Justice League. History Melanie was the runt of the litter of her family while growing up and wasn't held in high regard or respected greatly by them in spite of having an important part to their operations. She had no friends to speak of and was constantly on the move with her criminal family and enjoyed living life day to day and enjoying the good times on the brief instances when they happened. After her family made their way into Gotham Melanie was standing outside of a Nightclub and looking into the window were she found Terry McGuiness and Dana Tan having a fight over their relationship. When the former left the building in despair Melanie took the opportunity to spark a conversation with him and the two quickly bonded over their current situations and even kissed, after this they arranged to have another date. Unfortunately however the gang had already arranged another robbery that night meaning Melanie would end up being tight for time to go on her date with Terry, in response to this she ended up being tetchy and concentrated during the robbery and forgot to disable the security systems leading to the police and Batman showing up at the location. Melanie who was unaware of Batman's identity by this point began fighting him although was eventually overpowered. After escaping the wrath of Batman and the police Melanie who was now mistrusted by her parents more than ever met Terry slightly later than anticipated and the two ran into each other's arms and spent the whole night together walking and although their happiness was hindered by Melanie informing Terry that she may have to move again soon the two arranged yet another date for the following night. After a long quarrel with her parents Melanie blew off her relationship with Terry and joined in once again on another heist. During the heist Batman had learned of her identity and as such was less willing to harm his lover however while trying to help her father fight Batman Melanie was shot down by a police officer wounding her badly. Batman saved her however and ensured she got medical attention. As Melanie had been exposed she was left heartbroken at her actions and wished to change her life into that of an ordinary one. Sometime after this Melanie was misinformed that her family were being held for ransom by the Jokerz and that she had to help them by committing more heights and robberies on her own. A skeptical Batman offered Melanie help to rescue them without any more stealing by bringing her to were they were supposedly being held and much to her fury this had turned out to be a mere ruse used in order for her father to gain trust in her again. After this Melanie completely turned her back on her family and watched on as they were arrested after a battle with Batman and several rivaling gangs., finally deciding for real to turn over a new leaf. After this Melanie got a job as a cook in a restaurant and was saddened by the fact that Terry had seemingly blown her off. However a great deal of time later she did end up reconciling with him. Personality In spite of all of her villainy Melanie was a generally pleasant and nice person who empathized and comforted Terry after his break up and did feel genuine feelings towards the man. Unfortunately however Melanie was insecure about her loneliness and outsider status in her family's gang and as such wanted their approval more than anything. In the end however she dropped these emotions and became a genuinely honest and hardworking citizen. Appearance As Ten Melanie wore a skin tight two toned body suit and mask coloured black and white with the symbol ten appearing on the white side of the suit's torso. The suit also had red lense and lip details on it. In her normal civilian appearance Melanie was an attractive fair skinned girl of short stature with collarbone length thick blonde hair and blue eyes, she also wore dark purple lipstick. She was always seen wearing a black turtleneck long sleeved shirt with a pleat at the bottom of her torso which occasionally exposed her belly button alongside a lilac pencil skirt with black piping and shin length black boots with purple tips. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Gamblers Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Femme Fatale Category:Supervillains Category:Female Category:Affably Evil Category:Outcast Category:Insecure